A Very Adama Solstice
by Aussiegirl41
Summary: It's Winter Solstice and Bill has another dinner party on Galactica with those he considers to be family. Set during the New Caprican arc.


**Yes, I still have more a/r fics to post. I wrote this around Christmas 2009 for a secret santa exchange. The prompt, was 'Fic! With smut. Preferably involving any of the following things: The Tighs, this line from How I Met Your Mother: "I can't play 'I Never', because then people would know all the weird stuff I let you do to me.", an Adama family dinner (complete with awkward glances/innuendo/Lee being a tool who gets embarassed later by the knowledge mom and dad are, indeed, frakking), ambrosia - ANYTHING!'**

 **I don't think I knew what a game of I never actually was, so that's kinda wrong. And, even though people don't believe me, I didn't know the other meaning of her call sign. :)**

Laura Roslin stared into the cracked mirror that sat in the corner of her tent. She contemplated tying back her hair but eventually decided against it. Bill liked it flowing down her back and she liked it when he dug his hands into its thickness and massaged her scalp with his fingers.

She flushed thinking of the other places she liked him to put his fingers. It had been three weeks since they had last met. Her eyes wandered to her cot, vividly remembering their shared intimacies. She had spent the entire day almost quivering with anticipation of tonight.

"Madam Pres! You ready?"

She lifted the flap back to reveal Bill's favourite female Viper pilot.

"Kara, I've told you, call me Laura. I'm no longer President."

"Can't do 'Laura'. It'd be like me calling the Old Man 'Bill'."

Laura snorted as Kara almost shuddered at the thought.

"Ms Roslin would be too formal, and besides, 'Madam Pres' suits you," the girl said in her usual brash manner.

"Maybe you could invent a call sign for Ms Roslin," Kara's husband Sam added to the conversation as they started walking towards the shipyard.

"Hey, yeah! I'm usually good at those. Big Red?" Kara offered enthusiastically.

"No, thank you," she answered primly. "I sound like an Aerilon tomato."

Sam chuckled. "Scarlet," he suggested.

"No. That makes me sound like some sort of immoral woman."

"Well, I'll keep thinking," Kara promised as they boarded the Raptor that was shuttling them to _Galactica_. "By the way, almost forgot-," Kara scratched around in her duffle bag, eventually pulling out a bottle of clear liquid, "-thought we might need a head start on the Tighs."

Kara handed her a generously poured amount of the liquid in a silver cup she had also fished out of the bag. The young girl and Sam then proceeded to swig straight out of the bottle. Laura only sniffed at it cautiously.

"Come on, Madam Pres. You'll need it to put up with Ellen."

...AAA...

"I don't want to go," Lee complained, sounding like a ten year old.

Dee gave him a look that she hoped conveyed that he was going whether he liked it or not. "We have to go. It's Winter Solstice," she said.

"The Tighs will be there. Getting drunk. Gods, last time I had a dinner party with them she felt me up with her foot."

Dee laughed.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you? What if the Colonel decided to do something similar to you?"

"I wouldn't let him. The President will be there. She's good company," she pointed out.

"The ex-President, Dee. And she'd probably do anything to get away from that stinking planet for a couple of hours. You do realise he's invited Kara and Sam too," he warned.

"Yes. It is tradition to spend holidays with family. Your father considers everyone he has invited to be family. You need to swallow your pride and thank the Gods you still have family," she snapped before heading to the shower. He was acting like a selfish idiot. She hated the way Kara brought out the worst in him.

"Well, I want to leave early!" he called out to her. "And arrive late!"

...AAA...

Dee saw Lee check his watch for what felt like the tenth time in the last minute. He was sitting tight lipped and sulky. They'd endured just over two hours of the Admiral's little soiree. She looked around the table and thought she was probably the only one still sober.

The Tighs had already been boisterous when they had arrived. Ellen was keeping the table regaled with jokingly smutty conversation about what the couple had done in the swimming pool on _Cloud Nine_ , and what Ellen was planning on doing with the XO when they eventually settled on New Caprica. Despite everything, Dee admired the way the Colonel hung on his wife's every word and obviously thought the woman was hilariously funny.

Kara had spent most of the night taunting her husband. Lee, disappointingly, had taken the bait, snapping off cutting remarks and defensive comebacks at every chance.

Sam, she couldn't help but notice, either was ignoring the tension between Kara and Lee, or simply was too besotted with Starbuck to care.

Admiral Adama was deep in conversation with the former president. She was surprised by Laura Roslin's demeanour. The woman was apparently drunk, or close to it. Laura Roslin's eyes were glassy and the woman was giggling every few minutes. The Admiral wasn't as drunk, but he was definitely relaxed, and he seemed to be finding Laura Roslin very entertaining company.

Bill Adama laughed as Laura attempted to pour herself another ambrosia, but ended up spilling most of the precious green liquid onto the tablecloth.

"Maybe this should be your last one," he said as he held the glass for her.

"I'm not that drunk, Bill," she chided, before meeting his eyes and giggling. "Well, maybe I am, but it's Kara's fault. I think the stuff she gave me on the shuttle could be used to fuel a Viper."

"I don't want you to accuse me of taking advantage of an inebriated woman in the morning," he said, chuckling.

She hummed and smiled. "Did I accuse you of taking advantage of a stoned woman on our last holiday?" she asked.

"No. However, on that occasion, I was pretty much as messed up as you," he pointed out.

"True, true. I do remember a little off key singing," she teased.

"Admiral!"

He dragged his eyes away from Laura's face at the sound of Kara's voice. "Sammy and I we saying that Madam Pres should have her own call sign."

"We thought of Big Red and Scarlet but she doesn't like either," Sam added.

"What do you think, Colonel?" Kara asked.

"Firebrand," Saul said, sending Ellen into fits of laughter.

...AAA...

Dee couldn't help notice that Lee was staring at his father and Laura Roslin intently as the general discussion about the call sign ensued.

"How about the Old Lady," Ellen said in a slurry but triumphant voice. Dee rolled her eyes. Surely Ellen Tigh didn't believe she was the first one to come up with that name.

She felt Lee stiffen beside her. She looked over to study his face again. He was ashen.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

He continued to stare at his father.

"Yeah," he said. "All this rich food is probably not agreeing with me."

The conversation of the call sign seemed to be abandoned when Sam and Kara started debating whether or not the Twelve Colonies should have allowed pyramid to be played on official Colonial holidays. They slammed down shots of ambrosia in between offering their differing opinions.

"Starbuck, don't you think you should stop drinking soon if you are planning on piloting the Raptor back to New Caprica?" she found herself asking bitchily.

She was surprised when Laura Roslin answered her question. "She's okay, Dee," the woman giggled. "The Admiral has kindly arranged for us to stay in guest quarters."

"You're staying the night?" Lee asked in an incredulous voice, staring at the ex-President.

"Yes," the older woman giggled again. "I'm planning on indulging in Galactica's showers. I'm sick of the cold showers on New Caprica."

"I'm sick of cold showers too," the Admiral said quietly, causing a new wave of giggles to escape from Laura Roslin.

"Well I don't think you'll need one tonight, sir," the woman practically purred, making Eee also giggle at the woman's obvious flirtatious words. Lee sighed dramatically next to her.

...AAA...

Bill chuckled as Laura pushed her ambrosia over to him, silently offering him what remained in the glass before she took a large swig of water.

At the other end of the table, Sam clumsily knocked over a bottle.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Sam said loudly.

"Of what?" Kara asked.

"I never," Sam laughed drunkenly.

"I never what?" Laura asked innocently.

"I never frakked my wife on the top of her truck on Caprica," Sam finished, making Saul laugh heartily. The young man spun the bottle with dramatic flair. Everyone watched mesmerised as to where it would stop. It wobbled around and rested, pointing directly to Ellen Tigh.

"I never!" Ellen shrieked.

"What?" Saul asked suggestively.

"I never frakked my husband in the CIC."

"What the? When?" Bill roared angrily.

However, he ceased worrying about his XO's wife's revelation when Laura started giggling beside him almost as hysterically as Ellen.

She stopped laughing as Ellen gave the bottle another spin. He didn't want to think about what she would say if it landed on her.

The bottle wobbled again and he was sure the entire room held their collective breathes as it eventually slowed down and stopped. This time it pointed directly to his new daughter-in-law.

...AAA...

Dee stared at the bottle and the offending angle it was now placed in. She saw Lee glance at her and she could feel Starbuck's eyes studying her intently. She suddenly felt the urge to hit out at both of them. They seemed to think they were the only people confused by their emotions. "I never," she started. She paused and saw Starbuck smirking her way. "I never," she said in a stronger voice, "frakked Billy on _Colonial One_."

"Oh my Gods," Laura Roslin gasped.

Dee felt, rather than saw Lee blanch beside her. Good, she thought, he needed something to snap him out of his complacency in regards to their marriage.

"I don't want to know where," Laura Roslin laughingly told her.

She shyly returned the ex-President's smile.

She reached out and gave the bottle a spin.

Laura Roslin gasped audibly when it landed on her father-in-law.

"I never," the Admiral said, "checked out the Secretary of Education's legs at the Decommissioning Ceremony."

"Well, you were the only Godsdamn one who didn't!" the Colonel whooped and shouted, earning the man a playful punch from his wife.

The Old Man reached out across the table to the bottle and gave it another spin. She hated the way the bottle wobbled. It eventually ceased its spinning though, its neck pointing at Laura Roslin. The Admiral started to chuckle as Laura Roslin paled somewhat. The ex-President may have been tipsy five minutes ago but she had a feeling the direction the bottle had landed had quickly sobered the woman up.

The woman took a deep breath, obviously searching for some poise.

"I never…" she said slowly, before the Old Man chuckled once more. She gave him a stern look which only caused him to chuckle harder.

"I never…" Laura started dramatically again. Everyone's attention was riveted, eagerly anticipating what juicy bit of gossip the ex-President was about to reveal.

"I never let the Admiral-," the woman paused and shook her head, mentally correcting herself, "-I never let the then Commander feel my ass when we danced at the Colonial Day celebrations."

Colonel Tigh's raucous laughter filled the room again.

"Go Admiral!" Starbuck shouted.

"I did not!" the Admiral denied with a laugh.

"You did so!" Laura Roslin insisted.

"You're drunk, Roslin!" the Old Man accused. "You were the President and I do not grab presidential ass."

"Oh, please, don't have a domestic about it," Ellen injected. "Like we care. It was only an ass grab. Gods, I get one of them nearly every day from someone or other."

"Who?" Ellen Tigh's husband demanded.

"I don't know," Ellen said, waving her hands around in the air in a hopeless gesture. "Marines. Galley staff. Men. Whoever."

"Well I want to know their names! No one touches my woman's ass and just gets away with it!" the Colonel yelled.

"It doesn't mean anything, Saul," Ellen continued. "That's the point. Laura was not telling us anything really dirty or revealing, was she?"

"Well, so she damn well shouldn't! The woman has class," Saul Tigh said, surprising everyone by rushing to Laura Roslin's defence.

"Are you saying I don't?" Ellen snapped back.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you had some class."

" _Some_ class," Ellen repeated, emphasising the word some. "But not as much as the Old Lady."

"I don't like Old Lady," Laura Roslin interrupted their argument.

"Maybe we should dance," Dee felt herself saying, only to blush when the entire table seemed to stop their bickering and stare at her. "I mean," she stuttered, "it is Winter Solstice tradition to dance, isn't it?"

"Yes," Laura Roslin smiled her way again. "You can give us a demonstration of your moves from Colonial Day Admiral, and we can get opinions on whether or not it could have been construed as a suggestive ass touch."

Dee was surprised when the woman stood and confidently moved to the back of Adama's desk and started a music player. The ex-President obviously knew her way around the Admiral's quarters.

...AAA...

Bill laughed at Laura as she concentrated on what music she was going to play. He enjoyed her company when she was just plain Laura and didn't hide behind her presidential mask. Of course, he would love her if she was a politician, a school teacher or a street sweeper, he conceded.

"Come on Admiral, show us your moves!" Kara yelled.

He rose and made his way over to Laura who had finally made her selection. He chuckled as he realised it was the exact song that had played that night. It shouldn't surprise him that she would remember as her mind was like a steel trap even in its slightly drunken state. He offered her his arm with a quiet, "I can dance."

He waltzed her around the room in beat with the jaunty tempo of the song, pressing his hand into the curve of her back.

"Can't see any ass grabbing yet," Ellen pointed out.

"That's because there wasn't any," he said smoothly. "My grandmother taught me to be a gentleman."

"Oh, come on, Saul," Ellen said, "let's show them how to do it."

The song flipped over to a new, slower tune and he was insanely happy when Laura rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think you need Ellen to show you how to do it, Admiral," she murmured. "I think you are quite sufficiently competent."

"At ass grabbing?" he whispered.

"Especially at ass grabbing," she whispered back.

...AAA...

Dee gave a genuine smile to the Admiral as they took their leave. If it was one thing she had learned about the elder Adama over the last eighteen months or so, it was that he gave his love genuinely and wholly. He readily accepted her as part of his extended family. He was not a showy man, but she felt the affection he offered nevertheless. She thought that all the other people he had invited tonight would probably agree.

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you find happiness with my son," he whispered in her ear.

"So do I," she sincerely told him.

...AAA...

William Adama and Laura Roslin were once again draped in each other's arms, and continued to sway even though the music had long ago been turned off when the last of his guests had finally departed.

"I thought tonight went quite well, all things considered," he said.

"Mmm," she murmured in agreement. "Although, I'm a bit confused about Lee's twenty questions regarding my guest quarters as he left. I get the distinct impression he doesn't approve of me."

He grunted. "Frankly I don't care. He's got enough issues to sort out with Dualla before he starts lecturing me. Plus I'm too old to be asking my son for permission before I go on a date."

She giggled. "I'm not sure you'd call what we're doing dating."

"Maybe not. I did wonder what you were going to say for a minute when that bottle pointed your way," he said.

She snorted. "Some things need to be kept confidential. I did think you were going to tell them my call sign though."

"No. That will also remain classified information between us. Let me see if we can make you live up to it, hey."

He placed a finger under her chin and brought her face up to accept his kiss. Their lips merged sweetly and slowly. He gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip until she widened her mouth, moaning softly.

They continued to sway to the imaginary music while they explored each others mouths, finally parting to take a breath at the same time as he backed her into the edge of his rack.

"I'm glad you wore this dress again. It's very easy to do this," he murmured as he pushed one of her breasts out the top of the dress bodice and bent to caress her creamy skin with his mouth.

She whimpered as his lips found her nipple and it immediately hardened for him. He let his hands wander beneath the flowing skirts of the dress, running up the sides of her legs to her hips. Abruptly, he broke away and looked down at her with a startled look.

"Laura Roslin!" he admonished. "You aren't wearing any underwear!"

She giggled. "I thought you liked it when I did that. It's an 'I never' I thought about. I never allowed Admiral Adama to know that I wasn't wearing underwear in the last Captains meeting."

"And I never gave in to a teasing temptress named Laura Roslin after the meeting finished," he chuckled, letting his hands flutter over her feminine mound.

She hummed in response and started undressing him. He readily assisted her in the process, shuddering when he felt her soft hands run over his chest

"I never," she whispered in his ear, "came with a scream so loud that the Commander had to put a hand over my mouth in a tent on Kobol."

He carefully pushed a finger inside her, at the same time teasing her clit with his thumb. Her muscles contracted around his touch. He groaned with pleasure at the thought of when he would replace his fingers with a different part of his anatomy.

"I never let the former President go down on me while I was piloting a Raptor," he growled, hardening some more at the memory of that unbelievable moment.

"I think you would let the former President go down on you anywhere without complaint," she giggled.

"That is true," he said as he now pressed another digit inside of her making her gasp in pleasure.

"I never," she said in a breathless voice, "frakked the Admiral on the desk of _Colonial One_ a few minutes before the new President got sworn in."

"You were full of angry energy that day," he pointed out.

"Yes!" she cried as he pumped into her faster. Her nails dug into his back and he gave into the temptation of suckling on her breast once more.

"Bill," she groaned.

"Yeah," he mumbled into her skin, enjoying the taste of her under his tongue. Later, he intended to let her indulge in that hot shower she had mentioned, and then taste her in the place where his hand was currently continuing to keep an exhilarating rhythm for her.

"Gods! Bill!" she shouted as she came, thrusting herself against his hand and biting into his shoulder with her teeth.

He cupped her gently, allowing her quivering body a moment to calm down.

She looked up at his with foggy eyes before reaching over and pecking him on the lips. "I haven't even taken my dress off yet," she said with a giggle.

"No, but no rush. We have all night and half of tomorrow," he said before kissing her and pulling her dress up and over her head.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I scheduled the return Raptor shuttle for 1400 hours tomorrow," he explained as he gently pushed her down onto the mattress of his rack.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Who have you scheduled to pilot the return Raptor shuttle?"

He chuckled. "It just so happens that Starbuck and Anders are leaving on an earlier shuttle, so I've assigned Husker to pilot yours, ma'am."

"Husker," she said in a sexy tone. "I am rather fond of his," she paused as he smoothly settled his hardened erection inside of her with a contented sigh, "piloting skills," she finished.

"He may be able to give you another flight lesson," he added. He closed his eyes and remained still, just letting his mind and body enjoy the sensations of being one with Laura.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see her smiling up at him. "What lesson is he up to?" he asked, trying to stay on track with their conversation.

"I've had three I believe," she answered as he rocked slightly, easily, due to her incredible wetness.

"Okay. 1400 hours. Husker will attempt to give you lesson number four."

"Husker is a very good at these lessons," she purred.

The topic of their conversation vanished from his mind as he concentrated on the needs and wants of his body. He left the multitasking to Laura and let all his thoughts focus on the fantastic feeling he was getting from thrusting into her.

He belatedly worried about her gratification when she let out a soft whimper. He looked down and was amazed to see her facial expression mirrored his own pleasurable one. The look excited him even more, and he pumped harder and faster.

She screamed out his name and, even though he longed to keep his motion and the ecstasy it was eliciting for the entire night, a few moments later his own orgasm hit. He looked down at her again. His heart swelled with a ridiculous amount of male pride that he had satisfied her twice.

"Bill? Are you okay?" she asked rubbing his back and kissing his forehead that he couldn't find the energy to lift.

He kissed the first thing that he found under his mouth. Her nose, he thought.

"I love you," he whispered.

She just gave him her usual response. A hum. He wondered if she finally said I love you back it would sound as good as her hum.

"Get some sleep," she told him quietly. "I'll most likely be waking you some time in the night."

"I'll look forward to it," he admitted.

"And you'd better let Husker know about the lesson tomorrow," she pointed out.

"Okay," he agreed. "You just make sure that nugget Hummer turns up."


End file.
